euscfandomcom-20200223-history
Maor Edri
|birth_place = Ramle, Israel |origin = |genre = |occupation = Singer |instrument = Vocals |years_active = 2008-present |label = |website = |genres = }}Maor Edri (born in Ramle, Israel on 17 April 1989) is an Israeli singer-songwriter. The beginning of his life Edri was born and raised in Ramle . As a child, he was influenced by Turkish music and especially by the singer Itzik Kalla . Before he was published as a singer, Edri worked as a warehousekeeper at the "Shahar" transport company, where he met his drummer. Edri also worked as a sliding closet component in the "Hardor" company in Rishon Letzion. Musical Career 2008 - 2010: Beginning of musical career Edri's musical career began in 2008 after he and the singer Hanan the Wonder Boy produced the song "Lev Kavor". The song was written by Sharon Assouline to a Turkish melody. The song has won popularity among young Mediterranean music lovers, and following the publication and success of the song Edri has appeared many times with the song in night clubs in the center. In 2010 he released his first single : "Evil Spirits". At the end of 2011, Eliko , the radio broadcaster of Radio Lev Hamedina , devoted a whole program to Adri in order to expose him to a large audience in the Mediterranean genre. 2011 - 2012: debut album On April 15, 2012 Edri released the song "Here Without You". The song is a cover version of the hit Greek music star Nikos Verets , and became the first single of his debut album , "The Man Who Conquered" Edri released to the stores on June 14 . The album was very successful and reached the status of a gold album. The album includes the songs: "You Still Love", "She Is Still Back," "The Heart Is Buried" and the album's theme song "The Man Who Caught". After performing two performances at Hangar 11 on July 18, 2013 , he performed for the first time at the Caesarea Theater and was photographed for the cover of " Leisure Plus " magazine. 2013 - 2015: Second & Third Album On September 24, 2013 Edri released his second album, "Everything is Written," which includes 18 songs. Some of the songs in the album are written and composed. On December 17 that year Edri released his first single from his third album: "Like You" ("You Are Like You"). In July 2014 he performed in Caesarea for the second time and released the single "Ahavnu", in which he collaborated with singer Rinat Bar , and was considered one of Edri's greatest hits. On January 6, 2015, he released his third album "Kolana". The album includes the singles that preceded his release and 12 other songs, the most notable ones being "Salafi", "Out of the Ruins", "Misses" and the album's theme song "Kolana". Present: Fourth Album and Success Edri's success outside the borders of the Mediterranean singer was on May 21, 2015, when he hosted together with Etti Biton in the song "Miracle" by rapper Subliminal . The song was widely heard on the radio and became Edri's first song, which reached number one in the weekly " Media Forest " weekly , where he stayed for four weeks. That same month Edri released his first single, "My Name Is," which became an instant hit, reached third place in the Media Forrest and was considered his first solo hit among the entire country and not only among Mediterranean music lovers. The song was released two weeks after the song was released. Edri has released three more singles from his fourth album: "Kololo", "Dead of the World", "Coming from You" and "Wish you". On February 15, 2016 Edri released his fourth album " Sounds of Hope ." After the release of "Sounds of Hope," the songs "The Song She Loves" (977,000 expectations) and "Old Diagonally" (1.583 million expectations) gained popularity on the radio and subsequently became the two most successful songs on the album. On November 6 the same year he published the single "Like Old Times ," which he wrote together with Alon de Loco and his dedication. The single was a great success as soon as he went to his second song to enter the Galgalatz playlist, in addition to the song gained more than 10 million views on YouTube and thus became a song with the greatest views of Edri. The same year, performed live in Galgalatz cover version of the song " If Frida", of Dikla. In 2017 he published the singles "The Melody", "Another Minute to Love", "Shlok Mitzav" - together with the singer Talisman. On June 27, he published his fifth album "I feel good", which came out the song "small", the song is a reworking sing Alig'irai translated into Hebrew and was the first song of Edri came to a playlist of Galgalatz plus arrived Wednesday's weekly march Media Forest. In 2018 wrote and composed the song "Mother's Girl", for the singer Natalie Peretz . That same year he released the song "Looks Like a Dream," which was a good success in Israel. In addition, he also published the hit "Allah Maqq", which was very successful in the Israeli parades. The Israeli broadcaster choose him internally to represent Israel in the eighth edition of the Europa Song Contest held in Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina, with the song "Allah Ma'ak". Category:Artists Category:ESC 8 artists